


Thinking about...

by WritingWren



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AtLA, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingWren/pseuds/WritingWren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka's POV<br/>Somewhere & sometime on their journey to safe the world</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking about...

**Author's Note:**

> So I just found this tiny little thing... Actually I wrote it like one or two years ago (when my English must've been worse xD) so I'm sorry for any mistakes I didn't see before putting it on ^^;; 
> 
> Also I couldn't come up with a good title OTL
> 
> Enjoy reading! \\(^o^)/

"Sokka?"

"Hm?"

"Uhm... Is it okay if I join you watching the sea?" Aang asked as he already let his legs dangle from the cliff.

Sokka nodded. "Yeah, it's okay," he replied calmly.

He was in a thoughtful mood. He always was when he was staring at the ocean long enough. He then thought about his deceased mother and Katara filling out the gap left by her. And he himself not doing anything. He'd needed a mother so much that time that he hadn't even tried to help his little sister carrying that burden. He was good for nothing.  

Sokka wore the warrior's wolf tail but yet he wasn't even a man -his father left before they could hold the ceremony. And out of the four of them -six if you counted Momo and Appa- he was the only one not able to bend one of the elements. Katara was, though. He wasn't much of a help.

"I've seen you thinking several times now, staring at the ocean," Aang interrupted his thoughts, not taking away his eyes from the sea.

"Yeah..." Sokka had almost forgotten about his friend sitting next to him.

"Is there something wrong, Sokka?" the Avatar asked. No matter if he was 12 or 112 years old. Aang had lived hundreds of lifes already. Maybe he was kinda wise. And he would notice if there was something bothering one of his friends.

"Nah... it's nothing."

"I see."

They went silent again for a few moments that could've also been eternities.

"Looking at the ocean always makes me remember home. I wonder where father is right now...“ Sokka mumbled suddenly.

"Looking at the ocean seems to make you sad.“

This wasn't a question, it was a fact.

"What?“ Sokka replied, a bit shocked. "No! Definitely not! I'm a warrior, you know?“ He laughed. "Warriors don't get homesick.“

"You are. Your laughter is sad, too.“

Sokka opened his mouth to say something -something funny definitely- but Aang didn't let him. Not this time.

"This is okay,“ he said. "I'm the Avatar and even I'm homesick. I wish I could get back to the monks. To monk Gyatso... They were my family, and because I wasn't there to fulfill my duty they're gone. But I found a new family. I found you guys -or rather, you found me,“ he said with a little smile. "Look, what I want to say is, that you're a part of my family and I'm here if you need me. As you'd be here if I needed you. I know you'll always say something funny, that's your way of dealing with things. You make others laugh so they forget what they cried about. That's you.“ He lay his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Don't think you're no good just because you're a non-bender. You're a warrior of the southern water tribe, an amazing strategian and some kind of clumsy big brother.“

Sokka should have known that Aang had seen through him all the time. His words felt good.

"Did you just say I'm clumsy?“, he said. "Me? Clumsy? I'm not! I'm a great warrior -didn't you see my warrior's wolf tail?“

Aang laughed at this and so did Sokka. This felt right. That's how it should be; Sokka wasn't the kind of person who'd talk about his feelings. But he also wouldn't forget about his friend's words.

He stood up and reached out, helping Aang to get up. The little monk was so much smaller than him. And yet he had to carry the fate of the world on his tiny shoulders.

This time, Sokka decided, he wouldn't let him carry it alone.

"Let's get back to the others“, he said with a little smile.

He wasn't the only one helping Aang with his burden.

Their family consisted of four.

Or six, if you'd count Appa and Momo.


End file.
